terrabattlefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
版本紀錄
這裡會從第一個支援中文語言的2.5.0版本開始更新。 4.0.0版本 發佈於2016年4月27日。 官方說明 http://www.terra-battle.com/en/news/2016/04/ver-400.html #New Items #Status Effect "Gravity" renamed to "Shadowbind" #Adjusted Stat Boost skills parameters #Fixed minor bugs. New Content in Version 4.0.0 ''' (Released on April 29, 2016 http://www.terra-battle.com/en/news/2016/04/ver-400-1.html) The following content implemented in Version 4.0.0 has been unlocked: New Content * DNA Recoding is now available for two additional characters *1 * 9 new Z-Class characters available via the of Truth *1 * New elements [Photon] and [Graviton] * 3 new quests Kings Descended *2 * New daily quest [Hidden Stars] *3 * You now gain double the amount of experience points when you upgrade a companion by fusing it with the same companion. * Remaining stamina now carries over when you use Energy to recover it *4 *1. Details on the new recodeable characters and Z class characters will be announced in upcoming posts *2. Please check the dedicated notice for details on the Kings Descended quests. *3. Stars daily quest begins 5/4, 5:00PM (PDT). *4. Only applicable when using an Energy to recover stamina. Remaining stamina will not carry over when recovering by completing a chapter. '''Unofficial Notes http://terrabattleforum.com/threads/10663/ * New app icon * Added Recode DNA characters: Palpa Λ and Gatz Λ * Added Z Class characters: Andelucia, Beau'ne, Edg'low, Mogha, Myne, Peyrna, Sayu, Schweiz, Zavison * Added companions: Axion Dragon, Axion Dragon Z, Holy Dragon, Holy Dragon Z, Primordial Dragon Z * Added items: Locket of Vows, Photon Ring, Graviton Ring, Dark Star, Evanescent Star, Shooting Star, Binary Star * Chapters 2 through 5 stamina cost reduced to 1 (newspost) * Treasure Hunter stacks capped at 60% * Stat reduction skills will no longer reduce stats below 30% of the original stats ** This means that strategies such as using Grace's "Defense -20%, Dragon" on a Dragon enemy will no longer allow "instant kills" with enough damage. * Tap buff skills added; they have a separate buff/debuff cap of +/-100% (non-VS Mode only) * VS Mode changes: ** Damage reduction skills capped at 40% reduction ** Stat buffs capped at 20% on first turn, with the cap increasing by 5% each turn, up to 100% * added a 75% chance to drop a random helix item 2.9.0版本 發佈於2015年8月20日。 官方說明 #增加彈出通知。 #修正一些錯誤 #增加新的內容。*1 改動細節：*1 #第34章 ##第34-10關 困難模式 #夥伴系統 #角色、主選單、酒吧界面更新 #冒險者 ##54B2 ##36AIS 非官方公佈 #巴古納J2的麻痺劍現在會造成1倍的物理傷害。 #金屬亂舞中的布紙怪現在不再免疫結冰及重力，200%容易命中。 #金屬關現在有機率掉落金屬夥伴。 #新的道具掉落。 2.8.0版本 發佈於2015年7月16日。 官方說明 #修正雷金的技能顯示問題。*1 #修正一些錯誤。 #增加新的內容。*2 改動細節： *1 雷金： *雷金職業3的Lv35技現在正確顯示為Gigasword, 1 Row, 40%。實際威力及發動率並沒有改變。 *'中文語言仍然是強力斬擊, 橫1列, 40%。' *2 新的內容： #冒險者 ##艾麗卡 Λ ##蓋古納格 Λ ##普普蘿斐 Λ ##雷金 Λ ##Jade Dragon #魔物 ##亞皮拉斯 #主線關卡 ##第33章 #限時關卡 ##Hunting the Jade Dragon 非官方公佈 #於重力狀態下，再次承受重力時傷害由闇屬性修改為物理傷害。 #第32-10關的王亞皮拉斯的王者金屬掉落率下調由20%到10%。 #現在每週挑戰會計算至毫秒。 #巫妖和巫妖 Λ的J1 65等技能正確顯示為Gigasword (超級斬擊)，與雷金一樣，實際威力及發動率並沒有改變。（部份翻譯語言仍然沒有改變） 2.7.1版本 發佈於2015年7月1日。（只限安卓） 官方說明 #修正安卓系統無法播放每週挑戰排行榜中影片的問題。 2.7.0版本 發佈於2015年6月18日。 官方說明 #金屬區域6關卡修改。*1 #輕鬆遊玩關卡修改。*2 #異常狀態：睡眠效果修改。*3 #屬武類的技能倍率修改。*4 #魔法傷害現在對第31章的敵方魔物更有效。 #增加新的內容。*5 *7 #修正一些錯誤。 改動細節： *1 金屬區域6： *金屬關6的敵方魔物的魔防下調，魔法傷害會更為有效。 *需求的體力下調。（45降至38） *獲得的經驗值增加。 *2 輕鬆遊玩： *一些主線關卡的關卡會加進此模式。 *參與角色的等級上限為關卡難度等級+10。 *道具及召喚獸的掉落率調整為比一般的關卡低。 *3 睡眠： *過往的版本只要被技能波及受到傷害，睡眠狀態就會結束。現在調整為直接的夾擊傷害才會終止睡眠狀態。 *4 屬武技能： *過往屬武技能只造成魔法傷害，現在修改為物理和魔法混傷。物理傷害的部份也受武器相剋效果加成。 :第一級技能：1倍魔法傷害+0.5物理傷害 :第二級技能：2倍魔法傷害+0.7物理傷害 :第三級技能：3倍魔法傷害+0.9物理傷害 *5 新的內容： *主線關卡 **第32章 *每日任務 **南國的陽炎 *每週挑戰 *6 *6 Weekly Challenge： *每週挑戰是一個可以在一星期內挑戰特定關卡完成時間的新遊戲模式。第一次的挑戰會在2015年6月23日開始。 *7 非官方公佈： *道具 **現在道具掉落率會取一位小數。 2.6.0版本 發佈於2015年5月21日。 官方說明 # 輕鬆遊玩模式加進合作遊戲中。*1 # 間尼修 Λ、路特 Λ、皮茲法 Λ和杰露 Λ的 Magic Bomb 範圍增加。 # 路特 Λ的 火焰，夾擊+Ring 發動機率由30%調整為50%。 # 增加新的內容。*2 # 修正每日任務顯示的問題。 # 修正一些錯誤。 改動細節： *1 一個隨機的召喚獸關卡可以不消耗體力地進入。召喚獸和道具會正常掉落，但經驗和金錢會較一般的合作為少。 *2 非官方公佈： *角色 **青龍 **巴哈姆特 Λ **利維坦 Λ **奧丁 Λ **巫妖 Λ **螳螂蛇 Λ *每日任務 **能量果凍的真相 **音速旋風 *合作遊戲 **參與者現在可以獲得1/5的經驗和金錢。 *道具 **無轍之角 **意識之火 **高貴之尾 **淺識之跳蚤 2.5.0版本 發佈於2015年4月23日。 官方說明 # 合作遊戲設定修改。*1 # 增加繁體中文的支援。 # 增加新的內容。 *2 # 修正一些錯誤。 改動細節： *1 合作遊戲會有以下的修改： *只有開房的玩家可以獲得金錢和經驗。 *當房間滿人，遊戲會在30秒後自動開始。 *現在可以選擇匹配伺服器。（功能設定>多人遊戲伺服器） *合作遊戲中的召喚獸關卡將會每星期更替。（每星期二的GMT+8 0800更換） 行程A：卡歐斯、卡歐斯II、卡歐斯III、瓦爾基里、瓦爾基里II、瓦爾基里III 行程B：阿爾緹蜜絲、阿爾緹蜜絲II、阿爾緹蜜絲III、拉彌亞 *2 非官方公佈： *角色 **阿米珊卓拉 Λ **間尼修 Λ **珂珂 Λ **路特 Λ **奧巴 Λ **皮茲法 Λ **夏瑪沙 Λ **優卡 Λ **杰露 Λ **迦楠 **艾札 **修改告死者的數值。 *道具 **木弓 **Heartwood Pendant **黑洞 **木刀 **萬靈藥 **木杖 **蟲洞 **魔力精華 **Heartwood Spear **白洞 **忌妒之毛 **深海螺旋 **無之病毒 **地函螺旋 *關卡 **夢幻終章 en:Patch Notes